Cursed Scar
by forsaken weaver
Summary: A mysterious disease brings Squall to his death, leaving a very heartbroken Rinoa. Please read...
1. Beginning of The End

"Don't leave me... please..." she kept on chasing him but it seemed the pace between them remained the same. Though the smoke had somehow blurred her vision, she could still see the dark brown color of his leather jacket. She could still feel his presence.. and she could tell he's going away.

"Squall... NO!", she called out, her hand outstretched in an effort to reach for him. "You promised me.... you promised you'll be there..."

He went on walking as if deaf and insensitive to her pleas. Rinoa continued the chase, no matter how senseless it seemed, for deep within her heart she knew she would never see him again --- Which was right, for within a second he was gone.

"SQUALL!!!" Tears of helplessness began pouring down her face.

"Rinoa!"

The insistent voice ended her nightmare.

"Rinoa... I'm here... wake up!" A gentle hand brushed the sides of her eyes. Tears. She opened them up and found the most angelic face looking worriedly at her. "I'm here...", he said in a voice so raw and tender it made her feel like crying once again.

"It's just a dream." she assured him, sounding a little more like assuring herself.

"A nightmare." Squall amended.

"Heyy, hiya Rinoa!" Selphie waved in her childish manner. "Hiya Squall."

"You're alone. Where's Irvine?" Rinoa asked.

"He's in Balamb, fishing with Zell."

"Fishing?!" Rinoa stared at Selphie, dumbfounded. "I never knew Irvine could fish?"

"That's the point. He didn't know how to catch fish, and so Zell told him he - Irvine - would never survive in a crisis."

"And so, just like that, Irvine went fishing with Zell..." Squall concluded, sounding far convinced.

"No." Selphie shook her head. "Zell told him how fishing could attract women."

"And that's when Irvine went fishing with Zell." Rinoa finished off.

"Yeah. But ofcourse, Zell had to teach him how... and that's the reason why they're in Balamb. How about you two, where are you off to?"

"Here, there... anywhere." Rinoa flashed her sweetest smile as she took a sidewise glance at Squall. "I figured Mr. Workaholic here should take a time off." Squall's gaze dropped to the floor. Selphie looked at him, then to Rinoa.

"You're right about that, Rinoa. He's workaholic, and the best thing in this world for a him is a day off." Selphie glanced at the brass clock on the wall behind Squall's back. "Ooops... I gotta' run. Quisty and I promised Dr. Kadowaki we'd give an extra hand 'round the Infirmary today. So long!"

Selphie turned her back and left.

"So," Rinoa tugged Squall's arm. "Shall we?"

They took the elevator and headed for the deck.

They'd been sitting there for quite sometime and yet none of Rinoa's attempts to start a conversation succeeded. With Squall, it's always like that. In someway, Rinoa had learned the techniques of coping with that. She loved him and so she's willing to accept and understand him for the person that he is. A year has passed since Ultimecia's defeat and Rinoa made a promise to herself she'd change him.

Well, she had to accept the fact that her task is far from complete. But it doesn't really matter, does it?

She unconsciously snuggled close to him.

"Are you alright now?" he asked softly, linking his hand with hers.

Rinoa frowned, thinking what the question was for. Then it hit her, the horrible nightmare she had the other night. Rinoa wanted to tell him she didn't want to be reminded of it, but for the sake of a conversation, she answered him. "I'm alright. Afterall, it was just a dream and being frightened was merely a state of mind."

"Glad to hear that." he said, smiling.

"Squall, there's something I'd like to ask... if you don't mind." she glanced at him and saw that he was all ears. "It's kinda weird question, really, but did it ever occur to you that we might never see each other again. For example, that day in the Sorceress Memorial, we almost lost each other for good."

"Well, did it occur to you? Did you think we'll never be together again?" he asked softly, a manner Rinoa was beginning to like.

"The truth?" their gaze met, Rinoa hesitating to answer and Squall patiently waiting for a reply. "Well, I was hoping you'd come, but part of me kept nagging at the impossibility of it. I mean, you have a mission, a task to protect millions of people."

"And you think a million people would measure up to a single you?"

Rinoa was surprised and touched with what Squall had just said. She embraced him tighter, burying her face on his neck. "Oh, Squall! Why can't we be like this forever."

Squall stroked her hair gently, giving up to the tenderness of the moment. He knew Rinoa had been longing for personal moments with him -- moments like this. Unfortunately, she understood his duty and waited in line instead. It was quite normal for Rinoa to understand everything, and that was one thing about her that made him love her more. She stole his heart, made him smile, lifted his burdens, understood his obligations and most importantly, believed in him. For all that he wanted to tell her how thankful he was. But he didn't know how. He didn't know where to begin.

_I love you_, he wanted to whisper softly in her ear but it wouldn't come out. For several times he attempted but it seems the words were stuck in his mouth like ideas refusing to materialize.

He closed his eyes and engraved the moment within the deep parts of his memory.

"Squall..." Rinoa started pulling away from him. "We can't let anyone see us like this. Squall..." she looked at him, his eyes closed, his expression blank. A stray wisp of hair fell over his right eye. Rinoa brushed it gently with her hand. "Oh, Squall... you work too much." she leaned and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Responsibilities have been placed on your shoulders in such an early point in your life. If you would just enjoy a bit..."

"Oh where could they be..." Irvine murmured to himself.

"Uh, excuse me but I think we have already circled this place twice." Zell said. "Hey... Irvine..."

"No we haven't..." he made a dash toward the deck, the heels of his boots clattering.

"Irvine!!!" Rinoa said, her eyes welled with tears. Irvine stood there, shocked. He slid his gaze from Rinoa's teary eyes down to the sleeping figure on her lap. Something happened...

"Hey," Zell stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Rinoa -- and Squall. "What the --"

"I couldn't rouse him. He's not waking up..." Rinoa started crying.

Irvine knelt down. "He's still breathing. I'm taking him to the Infirmary. Zell," he glanced over his shoulder,

"You take care of Rinoa."

"How is he?" Quistis asked upon entering the Infirmary room. Irvine, Zell and Cid all kept their lips closed. Dr. Kadowaki merely shook her head.

"How is Rinoa?" she asked back.

"Worried. But fortunately, tears of shock have already subsided. Selphie and I assured her that everything's going to be alright... is it?"

Silence.

"Is it?" she looked at the worried faces, then to the doctor. "Dr. Kadowaki --"

"He's dying." the good doctor answered sadly.

"He's WHAT?!"

"I have no idea how it came about. I tried my best, but it seems this instance is entirely unknown to me." she explained. Quistis leaned against the wall; afraid she might fall weakly on her knees.

"Heavens... how am I going to tell Rinoa..." she said, her voice shaking. Irvine walked to her side for support.

"What... why... do something, Dr. Kadowaki..." Unable to hold her tears any longer, Quistis clung to Irvine's coat and sobbed.

"Shh... it's alright..." Irvine whispered.

Zell spun on his heel and left the Infirmary as fast as he could. _This is unfair, _he thought. _Squall worked overtime for the_ _benefit of others and this is what he gets in return? What about Rinoa?_ He stopped dead in his tracks. _How would she react to this?_ Looking onward, he found himself facing Rinoa's door. He could hear Selphie cheering and Rinoa faintly chuckling. Her cheerfulness have finally returned, and now here he comes bursting into the room and breaking the horrible news. Surely it'll bring Rinoa to her knees, like Quistis loosing her composure -- perhaps even worse.

He didn't want to do this, but some things can never be avoided. Nobody have the guts to spill the news except for him. Filling his lungs with air, the door slid open and he stepped in.

"Oh, hi Zell!" Selphie said with a smile, which eventually faded upon noticing the sober look on Zell's face. "Uh, what's wrong?"

Rinoa's expression fell into a worried look. "Squall... how is he?"

Zell shook his head. The words wouldn't come out but then he decided to finish things up. "He's in a serious condition."

"How serious...?" Rinoa asked.

Zell exhaled. Here it goes... "He's dying."

Rinoa froze for a moment, then the instant tears started falling, it went on like it would go on flowing forever. Selphie, just as shocked as Rinoa, stared at Zell with her mouth half open.

"This isn't happening." Rinoa cried. "You're lying!"

"No he's not." Cid emerged as the door slid open, Matron standing a step behind him. "I'm afraid he's telling the truth."

"I don't believe you." Rinoa stormed her way out her room. She kept on rejecting what she's been hearing, though at the deepest part of her heart she believed they were telling the truth. Only, the truth is too painful to bear.

She stepped hurriedly inside the Infirmary room and saw the truth she so rejected. Squall was on the bed, his eyes closed, his soul at rest. Irvine and Quistis were standing near the doorstep, about to leave when Rinoa arrived. Rinoa didn't bother looking at them. Actually, she didn't notice them. Her entire world stopped turning upon seeing Squall on the bed.

_Now I know what it feels..._ Rinoa thought, reminding herself of the time she fell into a deep sleep brought about by the sorceress. She slowly took small steps toward the edge of the bed, not taking her eyes off her beloved. _Now I know how_ painful _it was... how lonely... how hard..._ she brushed the stray strands of hair off his forehead. _Oh Squall, you said you're not leaving..._

She froze. "Rinoa... I'm here... wake up..."

The dream returned to her in flashes. It had been a premonition, a warning. Could it be that he's leaving her forever...?

"Don't leave me..."

"She refused to leave." Quistis announced. "I guess it would be better for us to leave her alone." Three days have passed and still, Squall barely stirred. He seemed like a sleeping corpse, and everyone feared he would remain as such until death.

"Just like before..." Ellone said softly, recalling the day Rinoa had fallen into a death-like slumber.

"Which before are you referring to?" Quistis asked.

"When Rinoa was in a deep spell... wasn't it that she looked more like dead than asleep?"

"Could it be that..." Selphie broke off.

"Impossible. Who would do such thing? They're all dead now." Zell answered. Irvine, Quistis and Selphie darted warning gazes at him. "Uhh... then again... I - uh..."

"It's ok." Matron smiled." Once a sorceress, always a sorceress."

"Right." Ellone agreed. Silence.

"Once a sorceress....." Selphie was saying, coming up with an idea. "Well, then, would it be possible for... well... a trip back through time and change the past. Like, well, tell Squall that he's sick and should go to the doctor for a check - up so he wouldn't end up... you know."

"As if there is anyone who could cure him." Zell answered back. Ellone looked at him, an idea hitting her all of a sudden.

Meanwhile, Rinoa was silently watching her beloved in his sleep as fragments of her shattered heart slowly bind together in hope. She knew -- believed -- he's just resting, and sooner or later he will wake up and everything would go on like before.

"Just rest, alright. I'll say here until you...." her voice trailed off. Squall's lids were moving. He's awake.

"Squall... it's me..." she said as he was focusing his gaze on her. "Are you... feeling ok now? You fell asleep three days ago."

His hand flew to his head as he was struggling to stand up. "M...m-my head h-hurts..."

"Shh... don't try to get up. You're not well yet." she said, gently shoving him back down. "You need to rest some more so you..." her words drowned in Squall's cry of pain.

"Please.... please......" Rinoa whispered, unable to bear his suffering any longer. In desperate need to shut out all the voices, she clamped her hands against her ears. "Please..... please.... no..."

"She's shaking..." Selphie said worriedly, rubbing her hand on Rinoa's shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"Rinoa, it's going to be alright." She simply said those words to steady her friend. Even she herself knew that's far from the truth. A while ago, when Rinoa was screaming for help, she was the first to see what was happening. Squall was squirming in pain, and he's still is up to this point in time. Her gaze flew to Quistis standing at the other end, her back against the wall -- probably for support. They've known one another since childhood, and all these time Selphie have never seen ' bossy Quisty ' shiver and worry like hell. This isn't happening...

It wasn't only her who refused to believe everything's for real.

Irvine had been watching Selphie all the while, and he could perfectly see how frightened she is. He himself felt scared, though he refused to show it. This is reality, but accepting or repelling it depends upon the individual's capacity to do so. Rinoa isn't capable of accepting it... he glanced at Rinoa crouched beside Selphie, her head bent down, her hands trying desperately to shut everything out. He pitied her, he wanted to take her far from that place and temporarily end her torment, he wanted to hold and comfort Selphie. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to get those things done.

Dr. Kadowaki appeared from the Infirmary room. Cid and Matron, who have been patiently waiting outside the Infirmary's door with Rinoa and the others, stepped forward.

"How is he?" Matron asked.

"The pain have subsided. The pain-killer I gave him finally took effect." she looked down to Rinoa. "I'm sorry I cannot do anything else except the pain-killer. I do not understand how a fit SeeD like him would suddenly... weaken like that. I have checked, tried, studied, inquired everything within my range of understanding, yet I still couldn't find even an explanation."

"Quistis..." Matron turned to her. "Have you inquired Dr. Odine?"

"I'm zo zorrry but hiz kondition I do not know about..." Dr. Odine said, shaking his head. "It zeems hiz body iz giving up... he iz dying! Like it zimply entered hiz zystem... and deztroys it az fazt as it kould."

"How long is he going to..." Cid asked.

"Politely zpeaking, if I were you I'd rader not expekt a long zpan." the doctor answered. Rinoa started sobbing, muffling the sound with her hands. "I'm zorry I cannot help you."

Later that evening, Rinoa was watching over Squall, staring at him and engraving his face in her memory. She had lost all hope, and these few tender moments are all she possessed for a lasting memento she would carry in her heart forever... together with his ring.

Squall felt her presence and stirred.

"Squall?"

"You're still here?"

"You're awake?"

Squall didn't answer. Instead, he stared blankly at the ceiling and whispered, "Some things can never be avoided, huh?"

She sensed the helplessness in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"People will talk about me in past tense after all..."

"No they won't." Rinoa said strongly. "I won't let them."

Squall smiled. "Whatever."

"Whatever." Rinoa leaned close and hugged him. She chose not to lie about his condition, but she couldn't bring herself into accepting it either. She'll miss the way they embraced, the way they talked, the way he smiled at her. She'll miss every inch of him.

"I'm sorry..." he paused, ".....Rinoa."

"There's nothing to be sorry about..." she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Some things can never be avoided."

"I love you..."

Rinoa cherished the word deep within her heart. "I love you."

He laid his hand gently on the small of her back and carried the moment with him, forever.

He's dead.

Squall is dead.

Rinoa clutched the two rings in their hand. The wind blew hard, tousling her hair into total disarray. A faint whisper of I love you reached her ears, reminding her of Squall whispering the same words that fateful night. Some things can never be avoided, huh? he told her, People will talk about me in past tense after all. Then she clung to him, held him fast, never to let him go.

She clamped her hands to her ears. No.... NO!!! "No...." she said helplessly, falling down on her knees. Tears started pouring down her face, _No... please..._

"Rinoa..." Selphie said, grasping her shoulders. "It's ok..."

"It's not ok!" Rinoa snapped, pulling Selphie's hands off her shoulders. Then she continued sobbing, now leaning against Selphie for comfort. "He's gone." she whimpered.

"Oh, Rinoa..." Selphie rubbed her hand gently against Rinoa's back and shot a meaningful glance at Irvine and the rest of the guys. He returned the look and took one step forward but he hesitated on the next and decided to leave the two alone. There is nothing he can do to help.

"Rinoa…."

She gave a strong shove of her arm and sent Selphie tumbling away. "Leave me alone!"

* * *

[fw: I did a few changes, as far as formatting is concerned. The lines were too far apart so I changed that a bit. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They sure kept me writing.] 


	2. Desperation

He's dead.

Squall is dead.

Rinoa clutched the two rings in their hand. The wind blew hard, tousling her hair into total disarray. A faint whisper of I love you reached her ears, reminding her of Squall whispering the same words that fateful night. Some things can never be avoided, huh? He told her, People would talk about me in past tense after all. Then she clung to him, held him fast, never to let him go.

She clamped her hands to her ears. No.... NO!!! "No...." she said helplessly, falling down on her knees. Tears started pouring down her face, _No. Please... ___

Selphie watched her friend helplessly. As much as she wanted to make the sadness stop, she knew there's nothing to be done. Rinoa loved Squall so much, everyone knew that. They had been through tough times; they've given up many things for each other. It's hard to accept that such a story would end so abruptly, so tragically.

Looking at the tombstone with Squall's name engraved in gold, Selphie knew she had to make Rinoa accept the tragedy, first step of which would be to make her believe that he isn't coming back. It's been a week since Squall's body was made to rest in this grassy cemetery and everyday, Rinoa would spend her time crying over her beloved's grave nearly the entire day.

"Rinoa..." Selphie said, grasping her shoulders. "It's ok..."

"It's not ok!" Rinoa snapped, pulling Selphie's hands off her shoulders. Then she continued sobbing, now leaning against Selphie for comfort. "He's gone," she whimpered.

"Oh, Rinoa..." Selphie rubbed her hand gently against Rinoa's back and shot a meaningful glance at Irvine and the rest of the guys. He returned the look and took one step forward but he hesitated on the next and decided to leave the two alone. There is nothing he can do to help.

"Rinoa…."

She gave a strong shove of her arm that sent Selphie tumbling away. "Leave me alone!"

Selphie, kind and understanding as she is, decided to give her friend all the space she wanted. Rinoa wanted to be alone? So be it. Knowing Rinoa, she would be able to gather herself up sooner or later. She'll get up… Selphie assured herself and left.

For the next few days, Selphie, as well as the others who believed in Rinoa's strength, realized that they were wrong.

"She's a complete wreck." Selphie whispered as she emerged from Rinoa's room. Irvine and Zell were all looking at Rinoa's door, then to her.

"We have to do something!" Zell insisted, keeping his voice as low as possible. "How about cheering her up?"

"I've already done that and it's no use. She wouldn't even look at me." Selphie said helplessly.

"Maybe you lack enthusiasm… maybe you're…" Zell trailed off, looking at Irvine as he took a step toward Rinoa's door. "I'll handle this." He said, fixing his cowboy hat. Selphie stepped aside, darting questioning glances toward Zell, who, on the other hand, kept shrugging. When the door slid close and Irvine was inside, Zell and Selphie pressed their ears against the steel door to eavesdrop.

"Heyy… pretty…" Irvine said. "Wanna go out fishing with me?"

Zell and Selphie nearly exploded into peals of laughter at the other side of the door.

"Go away, Irvine."

"Oh come on, I can teach you how to catch the biggest fish in the world!" he said with pride.

"GO AWAY!"

It was more than enough to send him away.

After Rinoa's door closed behind Irvine, Zell and Selphie exploded into fits of laughter.

"I tried my best, alright? She wouldn't come with me."

"Who would?" Selphie said in between laughter. "Who ever said fishing is the most enjoying past time in this world? Even if you asked _me_ the same thing, I wouldn't go with you."

Irvine darted an accusing glance toward Zell. "I never said that," was the answer. "I simply said that women go for men who can survive in a crisis."

"Ok… ok…"

Meanwhile, Quistis was on her way to her room when she overheard the noise. Although her room was at the other end of the hallway, she decided to take the left hallway and check the students responsible for the commotion.

"Quisty!"

"You, of all people, should know that making any form of noise along the dormitory area is strictly prohibited." She scolded as she started toward the three. "And of all places…" she glanced meaningfully at Rinoa's door.

"We were attempting to cheer her up." Zell said.

"And?" she asked, hands on her hips. "How was it?"

All three nodded simultaneously.

"Just as I thought."

Selphie shrugged. "She wouldn't listen…hey… maybe you could talk some sense into her."

"Me?"

Irvine shrugged. "You're the only one among us who never tried."

Quistis shrugged. "I think she'll get over it."

"It's been months." Irvine said practically. "It's about time we interfere."

"It'll even take a year to recover from something as painful as that." Quistis answered matter-of-factly. "I mean, put yourselves in her shoes. How would you feel? Losing someone really special isn't like losing a game, or ruining your new pair of whatever stuff you're obsessed with. She lost Squall, and he's gone for good."

Selphie shrugged. "I know… but take one look at her, Quisty. She's torn apart!"

"She should be." Quistis said with a faint touch of sadness that went unnoticed, except by her. _I am, too…_ With that, she turned her back and headed for her room, leaving the three in silence as they exchanged questioning glances.

"Oh well…" Irvine began, breaking the silence. "We better leave _her_ now, I guess."

With a nod, the three agreed to go on their way.

Quistis was in her room, completely incapable of accomplishing the paperwork stacked on her desk. The sudden unearthing of her emotions regarding Squall's death made her helpless. She never actually considered it, but at that very moment, she really felt the strongest impulse to cry. The day of Squall's death, she felt like she was split in two and the other half died with him. She's got feelings for him, sure, but Quistis held it in check. Sensible woman that she is, she knew it would be of no use to her. Squall loved Rinoa. Rinoa loved Squall. That's all there is to it. Why the hell would he go at extreme, nearly impossible lengths just to have her back? Quistis understood and accepted that fact, and she stepped aside… not that she really had to. Should she stand in the way of those lovebirds, it would never matter. It'll still be Squall and Rinoa in the end.

Well, that was easier to accept than to have him leave for a place where no one, not she nor Rinoa, could reach. And thy will never see him again but in the deep recesses of their thoughts called memories.

Clenching her hands into tight fists, she slammed them against her desk and surrendered to the heavy tears building up at the corner of her eyes.

Selphie decided to meet up with her other friends. Since Squall's death, which was three months ago, she had completely shunned her activities, even her responsibilities at the Garden Festival Program she had set up. For one thing, she couldn't really force herself into being her old self and make things seem as if nothing has happened. And for another thing, she couldn't have fun without her best friend, Rinoa, laughing with her.

Oh, Rinoa… She glanced at her right and realized she had paused right in front of her door. Rinoa's in there, she thought, weeping her heart out for the next twenty-four hours. Then she recalled the look of rejection on her best friend's face when she offered explanations and ended up being shoved away. She was hurt, but Rinoa's pain was even greater. And Selphie wanted to extend a helping hand, if not a shoulder to cry on. 

Turning, she decided to try her luck and step inside. Maybe Rinoa is a little more levelheaded today. But she was held back by voices coming from inside. _Somebody's inside! Who is it?_ She pressed her ear against the door and listened. _Quisty?_

"You have to get past this, Rinoa…" Quistis said strongly. "Just take a good look at yourself. You don't sleep. You seldom eat. You talk to no one. You cry all day. Do you think you'll get anywhere with this?"

"None of your business!" Rinoa fought back, turning her back on Quistis and folding her hands over her chest. "You guys have been snooping around and it's irritating me! Don't I get my privacy in this place? This is my life, and it's none of your –or anybody else's- business."

"We understand how hard it must've been for you. We know it'll be hard for you to get back up on your heels and all we wanted was to help you. Selphie… she's worrying about you. She hardly works with the Garden Festival and.…"

"And it's my fault?"

"No. Several times she tried to cheer you up and what, you sent her away. Do you understand how hard that must've been for her? Everyone's been very understanding as far as you're concerned, but you… you've become the opposite of what I once thought you were." With a twinge of despair, she said, "Rinoa, I thought I know you… Now it turns out as if I was wrong about you. And Squall…"

Her voice softened. "Please don't … bring… that up." Then, standing by the window, she fell to her knees and started crying. Quistis ran to her side.

"Shh… it's alright. You have to let it out sometimes to be able to get past it."

"I love him so much, Quistis. I miss him!" she wrapped her arms around Quistis and cried on her shoulder. "He doesn't deserve to die just like that… he doesn't…" her voice trailed off and started sobbing even harder. "He doesn't deserve it. It's so unfair."

"The world can be really unfair sometimes." She said with sadness, remembering the times she had asked herself how could Squall love Rinoa and not love _her_?

"He doesn't deserve it." Quistis repeated to herself as she gave in to her own emotions… and wept.

"I won't let anybody talk about him in past tense…" Rinoa muttered under her breath.

The next day, Selphie decided to pay Rinoa a visit. Considering the conversation she accidentally overheard between Quistis and Rinoa, she expected some sense in her friend today. If there were one person in this world who could talk some sense into anyone, Quistis would be that person. It was quite surprising, though, that Quistis came to talk to her… perhaps even offered her stronger shoulder for Rinoa to cry on. She knew by instinct that the two never got along well, perhaps not as well as Selphie was with the rest of the gang. There was some unnamed distance between the Rinoa and Quistis, and Selphie sensed it. Determined as she was to bridge that gap, she was just as afraid to do so. Interfering with that unspoken rift was like walking into dangerous grounds and Selphie wasn't prepared to do that.

But last night, Selphie foresaw that gap vanish into oblivion… and was glad. For that, she was in very high spirits as she got out of bed. First thing that came to her mind was to visit Rinoa, half-expecting to see her sweet smile.

She knocked, then listened for any stirring movements coming from inside. Pressing her ear against the surface of the door, Selphie heard nothing. _Maybe she's asleep, _Selphie thought so she decided to go inside.

To her surprise, she found no one.

On the bed, she found an old, hardbound book, its pages wrinkled with time. Settling herself onto of the bed, Selphie carefully observed the things surrounding scattered across the bed: pieces of paper, several stands of hair (black hair, probably Rinoa's), Squall's ring, and an Ouija board.

"Oh my…"

Selphie hurriedly left the room. She had a particular idea in mind, and she couldn't believe Rinoa would actually consider doing it. It once came to her mind -- to use sorceress powers in order to bring Squall back – but Selphie never really considered it possible. For one thing, the sorcerers have all been doomed, and the only way to bring them back is to summon.

_Rinoa, what have you done?_

To summon the sorcerers would be to put all their hard work -- especially Squall's – into waste. All those fighting and death…

As Selphie raced her way to Headmaster Cid, she wished with all her heart she were wrong.

* * *


	3. Through Time

Rinoa woke up and found herself lying on a field of flowers. _Where am I? _For a moment she was completely disturbed, but later on she figured out where she was and why she's there. She had summoned the power of the past sorceresses and went back through time where she would bring Squall back and make their story end happily ever after.

Yes… Squall… 

Out of habit, she reached for Squall's ring hanging on her necklace and found it missing. She remembered that she removed her necklace and held onto Squall's ring while casting the spell… the spell that brought her back through time. It was a success! She's here, in this garden where they made a promise. Now, all she had to do is find him, and to do that she should figure out how far back in time she had traveled.

Pulling herself up, Rinoa took a handful of flowers and walked into Edea's house. To her surprise, little kids were running around the place playing tag. She caught sight of little Selphie pestering little Irvine. Little Quisty was at the other end of the room, bossing several kids around – including Zell – while little Seifer kept teasing him. _Goodness, I traveled wayyyy back! _She took another step closer to the kids, but it seems nobody could see her… or everyone was too busy to notice, save for one.

"What are you doing here..?" somebody asked in a low hiss. Rinoa turned around and found little Squall standing near the doorway from where she emerged.

"Squall?"

"How'd you know my name?" he mumbled with childish surprise that he was trying desperately to hide.

Rinoa shrugged, then smiled. "I… oh well, I'm an angel."

He eyed her, surveying her from head to foot, then shook his head. "No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"You simply look like one." He said, casting another glance at Rinoa's face.

"Well, I guess you need to see my wings, huh?"

Squall dismissed it with a curt nod, reminding Rinoa of the frigid guy she loved. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm not?" A shrill whisper at the back of her head kept saying: _You're not supposed to be here. You don't belong here. Go back._ It terrified her so much that she had to press her palms against her ears to shut the sounds out but it was no use.

"Are you alright?" Squall came to her side, his hand holding hers. The whispering vanished.

"I'm fine." Rinoa lied.

Quistis felt like her head was about to burst. She had never been this angry with anyone all her life. _What a selfish little… _Were Rinoa standing there in that room with them, she would've slapped her so hard to bring her back to reality. Looking around, scanning the familiar faces for any hint of emotion, she met Selphie's pleading eyes. _Try to understand, _her eyes told her but Quistis was too preoccupied with her own personal thoughts concerning the matter. She was too preoccupied in her mental list of judgments regarding Rinoa's lack of rationality, and with that she failed to hear –or deliberately blocked herself from hearing— the conversation taking place.

"We must warn Matron." Irvine said, addressing it to headmaster Cid. "Should anything happen, say, if her powers return or anything of that sort, at least she knows. She could warn us. Or she could help us."

"I chose to keep this conversation among the five of us so we could come out with the best decision. I apologize to you all but my thoughts are in chaos and I find it hard to make a decision by myself." Cid explained sincerely.

"Ours as well." It was the first time Quistis ever spoke since she came into the headmaster's office.

"I hope we are not over reacting… I mean, nothing has happened yet, is there?" Zell asked.

"Rinoa summoned the powers of the dead, for crying out loud! It is of common knowledge that the dead and the living are not supposed to inter-relate." Quistis explained firmly. "What she probably –no—certainly unearthed in the process are the sorceress powers we have already defeated. And do you know what that means..?"

Zell gaped at her in disbelief. "The return of the sorceresses…"

Quistis nodded in agreement.

"Oh my g…"  Zell stared at Quistis long after, allowing all the painstaking memories sink into his mind. "Rinoa, what have you done?"

"I've seen this coming…" Selphie muttered under her breath. "I knew it… and I should've been there for Rinoa. I guess… this wouldn't have…" she was about to cry, but Irvine gently reached for her hand and squeezed it. With that, Selphie became stronger.

"Don't fall apart like Rinoa did." He warned. "Despair won't do you any good."

"It won't do us any good, either." Quistis said coldly.

"So what do we do about it?" Zell asked.

Headmaster Cid sank deeper into his seat in a helpless gesture.

"How about Ellone?" Selphie asked; her hand still linked with Irvine's. "She's got some '_abilities_', too."

Ellone sat on a Greek chair and exhaled. "Are you asking me to use sorcery to solve this problem?" She looked at everyone in the room –who were all looking intently at her, waiting for her reply. Ellone shook her head and spoke. "That I cannot do. We are forbidden to use sorcery, and sorcery is the only thing we can use to bring Rinoa back. We'll never know, perhaps she's already lost in time. She doesn't know much about the power she summoned in height of desperation, how can she find her way back?"

"You mean… we'll just let her be?" Selphie asked. "We'll leave her just like that? I can't believe this."

"We have no choice." Quistis answered matter-of-factly. "In the first place, she should've thought of the impossibilities of this '_solution _' of hers."

"We asked Ellone for help because we thought she could help us. Because we hoped something could be done." Selphie explained, then pleaded. "Don't just leave her there?!"

The look on their faces confirmed Selphie's inner fears.

"They can't see me, huh?" Rinoa asked the little boy with brown hair sitting on the sand beside her, his gaze fixed intensely at the waves. "And you're the only one who can. So, that makes me a ghost." For a moment, she figured that the little boy in deep thought might not answer her. In the first place, he probably didn't hear her.

To her surprise, he turned to her, his deep eyes marked with something Rinoa couldn't define. "You're that old and you still believe in ghosts?"

"I beg your pardon? I am not old!"

Squall shrugged. "Whatever." After glancing briefly at her, he fixed his attention towards the dark evening sky and stared in deep thought. Rinoa watched him silently, studying his features that hinted of the incredibly handsome teenage guy. The guy she so loved. The guy she had painfully lost. _Much like the Squall I've known, alright._

"Well, how about me? How do you explain me?"

He shrugged again. "I dunno'. Hallucination. Daydreaming. Imagination. But not a ghost."

"You really don't believe in things you don't see, huh?"

Squall turned away with the same coldness Rinoa had one identified him with. "I don't believe in things that do not exist."

Rinoa nodded. "I know."

"Well, how do you explain this?" she leaned her hand against a huge rock beside them and just as she had expected, it didn't get through it like some ghostly manifestation.

He simply eyed her, allowing her question to pass. He thought that there would be a more appropriate time for talk, and today is not it. Besides, he was half-expecting to see her tomorrow morning. Standing up, he headed for bed without another word.

And he woke up the next morning to find out that he was right.

When Rinoa blinked her eyes at the first peek of daylight, she found herself in a different place. Full sized blankets that served as curtains surrounded her in a tent-like fashion. Well, moving around a little, she figured that she _is_ inside a tent… something like those set up by gypsies and fortune-tellers moving from place to place. And to her surprise, there was somebody inside with her: a lady, quite beautiful at middle adulthood. She was dressed like a gypsy. Well, she is a gypsy, judging the way she looks into that crystal ball settled on a table in front of her. Rinoa took several steps closer until she was able to look into the crystal ball as well. She saw a couple, the woman cuddling a baby in her arms, the man looking over her shoulder and down to the baby. _Their child…_

Rinoa glanced at the gypsy. She seemed so mad at what she was seeing in the crystal ball.  _Why..? _She started chanting something in a strange language Rinoa swore she had never ever heard before. And then the gypsy looked straight at her. She could see her.

"You're not supposed to be here. You don't belong here. Go back."

The fierce look in her eyes was so terrifying; it made shivers run down her spine.

"You're not supposed to be here. Go back. Go back!!"

Rinoa took backward steps, creating the distance between her and the terrifying gypsy, and then she started to run. What she saw in the crystal ball was blood, suffering and death… to the couple, to the child. But what she saw in the gypsy's eyes was more frightening: Evil. Undiluted evil strengthened by envy and hate.

She stopped and closed her eyes. Visions were being shut. Her recollections of the image in the crystal ball started vanishing. She was taking the memories off her mind and replacing it with other visions that didn't really make any sense; a jumble of events that she couldn't understand. There was nothing to be understood save for a jagged scar that was all too familiar to her. A rough scar on the forehead… her forehead.

"NO!" she fought the visions to stop.

_Go back!!!_

Thrashing her arms in an effort to escape the maddening flashes, she saw a shadowy claw-like hand reaching for her neck.

"Are you alright?"

It was young Squall reaching out to her.

"You were fighting someone." He informed when Rinoa turned to him with a blank stare.

Rinoa exhaled, feeling extremely grateful that the claw was nothing but a nightmare. Or was it? She studied Squall's young, somber face, and net she noted the cross of his brows. It seems as if she had disturbed somebody's sleep. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Squall shrugged, like saying _"what for? I'm awake, anyway"._

"I'm really sorry. I was…"

"So you've returned." He said.

"I have?"

"You came back, Miss ghost."

Rinoa looked around. The place was more familiar now. She's in Balamb Garden. And the Squall she's talking to isn't the cheeky young boy who seemed to act ten years older than his age. The Squall she's talking to is Squall Leonheart in his pre-teens.

And he's looking at her as if he's bothered with the way she's staring at him.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Why are you here?" he asked in that similar manner he had during his childhood.

"I've come for you."

He eyed her. "Why?"

"Because in my time, you're dead."

Emotions on his face changed from suspicion to understanding. "So, you are from the future."

She nodded. "Might sound crazy but yep, that's where I came from."

His eyes glittered with grief. "How did I die?"

Matched with similar grief in her eyes, Rinoa turned to him and answered. "You got sick."

"Oh." He said in a low tone as if he didn't like the way it sounded. Of course, Rinoa thought, he would've wanted to die like a hero…

"Some things can never be changed." Squall added.

"No, you're wrong. There are things we can change… and that's why I'm here."

He eyed her again, as if assessing her sanity. Rinoa sensed this gesture as a hint that she was being heard, although it seems he would only find her words amusing at the moment. Anyway, she jumped on the chance to speak. "You've become a hero in my time… that would be years from now… and after the battle against the sorceresses –which, you, led- peace returned. We all thought it ended happily-ever-after but you died. It was a mystery how illness stole you before our very eyes…" traces of sorrow were evident in her words. "Whatever it is that happened, whatever it was that led to your death, I want to change it. And by warning you ahead of time, I was hoping I could accomplish that."

Squall looked like he was about to laugh sarcastically. "I think you're crazy." He said. "First, I don't suppose you really do know me otherwise you would've said things differently."

"I know I sound crazy but…"

"Maybe you've come to the wrong person, in the wrong time, miss." He turned to leave. Rinoa ran after him.

"Squall… you have to listen!" she grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to face her. "Someday you will lead this Garden, you will fight in the Sorceress Wars, you will be sent to aid the Forest Owls, and you will meet me."

"As if I haven't yet."

Rinoa ignored his tone. "You will fight Sorceress Edea. You will meet your big sis." She saw a surprised look on his face, and went on. "You will lead, Squall, and you will succeed. You will change, learn to love and be loved in return." She desperately tried to hide her emotions but something about the way she had said that last part made Squall turn to her with an unnamed emotion in his eyes.

"And the one I loved…" he began in a soft, sincere voice. "Would be… you…"

Rinoa nodded. "I'll do anything to undo your death, Squall, now that you've already changed."

Squall looked deep into her eyes in thought. "And big sis, what was she… like?" There was sadness in his voice.

"She's everything you've ever believed her to be, Squall."

In his usual gesture, Squall pressed his palm against his forehead and turned to one side. Rinoa watched him. One thing about Squall is that no matter what time in his life you go back to, you'll always identify him. That snobbish, inapproachable look; that hardened and composed personality; that quiet, cold and reserved demeanor… had she not known the real him, she would think differently of this man before her. But knowing Squall and all the hardships he's going through, all Rinoa could feel was sympathy for him. At that point in time, Rinoa fought the strongest urge to hold him, knowing that his judgment is raking at the impossibility of the situation.

"Do you think you can really stop death?" he said, looking at her with his intense, challenging gaze he was very used of.

"I'm willing to try everything just to stop yours."

He chuckled. "This is crazy!"

"Life is crazy." Rinoa concluded. "But I'm here, now. Better believe it."

"Can anybody else see you?"

"I dunno." She answered in a child-like manner. "Wanna find out?"

The smile from his face faded as he surveyed her from head to foot. Rinoa felt uneasy under his scrutiny. "Enough observation?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm going crazy."

"You think?"

"And you…" he pointed an accusing finger at Rinoa. "You are nuts."

Rinoa curtsied. "Nice compliment. Thank you."

Squall turned his back on her and left. For the next few moments, Rinoa practically felt as if she was being avoided. And like the utter fool he condemned her of being, Rinoa kept following him around like some dog… well, that is, until she grew tired of tag and chase. Standing on the Training Hall entrance with her hands braced on her hips, Rinoa faced him.

"Let's stop this. It makes us look really stupid."

He stared at her, that look of wanting to toss her off the window etched on his face. Then eventually, understanding dawned on his hard features – too hard for a boy his age – and he tipped his head to one side. "You're right. We look stupid."

Rinoa jumped with delight. "Great! So we'll stop this stupidity now?"

He looked at her, surprised. "I was hoping YOU would."

Rinoa exhaled. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

"You can't blame me…"

She exhaled again. "You're right. Anyway, I'll prove my point… eventually. For now… I guess we could shake hands." She offered for a handshake. Squall accepted it.

"Fine."

"So, were friends now." She said matter-of-factly.

"Don't push your luck."

Rinoa's shoulders fell. "Oh well…"

Squall learned much about this strange woman from nowhere by spending time with her. Actually, he didn't _choose_ to spend time with the girl. She seemed to have made it her point to stick to his side. At first, it was irritating. Unfortunately, Rinoa was the sort of woman anyone would like, not just because of her beauty, but also of her sweet disposition. Squall had used up all of his tactics simply to shove her away and none of his attempts seemed to have irritated her, and somehow, this made him soften towards the sweet, angelic, mysterious, irritating woman.

"Excuse me, but I have an important assignment to finish… so if you could be so kind as to…." Squall's words died in his mouth as he turned to search for something through the piles of objects scattered across his bed and found a very distressed Rinoa sitting atop everything instead. Days ago, he wouldn't have cared a farthing about her feelings, but now, he felt a brotherly concern toward the frowning female glaring at the things on his bed.

"Now, what..?" he asked, being extremely careful not to sound a bit concerned.

The frowning female looked at him and exhaled. "You really don't believe me, do you?"

Squall foresaw the direction of their conversation. Earlier this day, when Rinoa learned that Squall was off to Balamb for his first mock mission, she insisted to go with him… which was ridiculous. Squall kept ignoring her request, but this only prolonged the argument.

He sighed.

"I wanna be there!" Rinoa explained.

_This won't get anywhere. _Squall decided. Anyway, this past few days they had both learned that nobody could see her save for himself so why not?

"C'mon!  Are you seriously locking me up in here?" she asked, jumping off his bed.

"Ok. But behave yourself."

She jumped with joy.

"And stay close to me. We're not entirely sure nobody else could see you."

Rinoa ran and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks! Thank you!"

Squall, perfectly unused to such gestures, gently detached her arms from around his neck. It felt quite satisfying to have her smiling like that. At Balamb, however, Squall started regretting the decision he had made. Instead of fixing his concentration to his assignment, half of his mind was checking on Rinoa: her location, what she's doing, and if anybody could ever see her save for himself. For the latter, Squall had confirmed by now that Rinoa is as invisible as she was the first time he had seen her… at Matron's house where he refused to call her an angel.

"Rinoa…" he started, fixing his bed and replacing it with fresh sheets for Rinoa to sleep on.

Rinoa, who was standing at the doorway, took several steps to face him. "Yeah?"

"I figured, nobody could really see you except for me."

She nodded. "I learned that, too."

"So, there's no way I can get you a room."

"Unless I can walk through walls…"

"And you can't do that"

She sighed. "Unfortunately."

"So, I'll let you occupy my bed… until…" realizing that he really had no idea how long Rinoa is going to stay, he decided to let the topic pass. "Until such time."

"And where would you be spending the night?" she said with grave concern.

"That's my problem."

"However, it is my concern, too." She looked around, and then retreated her gaze back to him. "You won't be sleeping on the training grounds, will you?"

He felt the first impulse to laugh. "No."

"So, where? Tell me."

He shrugged. "I'll figure out."

Rinoa grabbed him by the shoulders and sighed. She realized while they were standing face to face that she was just as tall as Squall. "Well, we could share this room. However," she released his shoulders and took a step back. "We cannot share the same bed. We don't have to worry about propriety since nobody knows of my existence except you. And," she raised her forefinger in accentuation, "I don't think a boy like you would make advances on me."

He groaned in revulsion.

"What?!" she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "Besides, making advances are not on Squall's list… at least, not with the Squall I know."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." Rinoa followed that with a chuckle. "You'll sleep on the floor and be a gentleman. I'll sleep on the bed."

"Fine."


	4. Lost

With the conversation they had the first night they settled the bedroom arrangement, Squall realized he didn't really have definite time on his hands as far as Rinoa's presence is concerned. It was a complete sham regarding her true intention of being here, however, Squall couldn't think of any acceptable explanation. She just came out of nowhere, and she had appeared to him at different times in his life. She was completely invisible to everyone except himself. So, what is she? A ghost? A premonition? Or a sign of his deteriorating sanity? Squall considered the latter one rational, though, he found it practically impossible to claim his own insanity. Actually, he felt like laughing really hard at that. Since the very moment Rinoa emerged into his life, he frequently finds himself caught up in between irritation and mirth. The next day, he thought about clearing things up with her… well, although he practically had no idea what sort of clarification it is he's expecting to have.

"I told you." Rinoa answered. "You won't believe me."

Squall exhaled. "Ok. So that's it. What do you plan to accomplish by being here, then?"

Rinoa gave her a what-do-you-mean look.

"I'm sure people in your time are looking for you as we speak."

Her beautiful face sobered as a touch of fondness dawned at her features. "I'm sure."

"And they'll be dead worried."

She nodded, and then looked away. "I know."

Squall exhaled. He couldn't believe a woman years older than him would act so impulsively regardless of the consequences. Actually, he doubted if she indeed gave even the slightest thought about consequences she had to face. "Now that you've warned me… I guess your mission here is done."

She turned to her with that serious, near-tearful look on her face. For a moment, Squall couldn't figure out why he wanted to let her go when she, in turn, seemed so eager to stay.

That's it. She's here to stay!

Squall didn't know if he wanted to curse or celebrate.

After long minutes of silence, Squall finally gave up. This woman before him is beyond his understanding… everything about her is irrational: materializing from a time way ahead, her purpose, her judgment. She simply wouldn't make any sense. And Squall detested things that don't make sense.

"Are you mad at me?"

He looked at her, the lines on his face still evident.

"For being here..?"

He surprised himself by shaking his head. "No. Not really."

"Not really?" she asked. _That's as good as 'yes'._

"For one thing…" he stopped to think of an appropriate word. "Your very presence judges my sanity."

She chuckled at that. "You really don't understand love, do you?"

He shrugged, and heard himself whisper…"Whatever."

The entire day he spent doing anything just to get as far as he could from her. She, on the other hand, astonished him by not making any appearances whatsoever.

_Well, I won't be getting near him in anyway if that's what he wanted. _Rinoa resolved as she stared out into the familiar grounds from Squall's window.

Meanwhile, at another point in time, Sorceress Raja looked into her mirror and felt relieved at something she had seen through it. Things were going just as she wanted them to go, and she had never felt this victorious in centuries. If only she had known that evil magic would give her the revenge she had always wanted, she would've sold her soul even to the demon himself. At first, she had seen the young sorceress as a threat to her brilliant plans, but eventually, fate had twisted towards her liking. The once threat had become a very essential ally.

"Excellent job, my sweet. Really excellent job."

"Will you please let me into my room?!" Squall said in forced calmness. He kept knocking on his door, hoping that the pretty, _moody_  girl inside – whose unpredictability never failed to test his patience - would finally open the door and let him rest in _his_ room. For minutes he had tried pleading, which obviously didn't work, and now he's into threatening her.

"Will you just say something? Are you in there?" he demanded, keeping his voice as low as possible. Should anyone see him begging the door to let him in, he'll be doomed.

"Can't you just say the magic word?" Rinoa, with her back against the door and its key dangling in her index finger, reprimanded.

"Rinoa, please." He said. She noted the dangerous hiss he used.

"That's not what I want."

"What you want? How about me, do you wanna know what I want? I want to…" he trailed off as he heard nearing footsteps and immediately straightened. However, it probably took a different route for it suddenly died in the silence. "Rinoa!!!"

"Couldn't you just say it nicely?" she demanded.

Gritting his teeth, Squall faced the door and struggled to keep his temper at bay. "Rinoa," he began gently, "Please… I need to sleep. A busy day is waiting for me tomorrow. Please?"

Rinoa felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes as his gentleness reminded her of the Squall she loved… and loved her in return. "Ok." She opened the door and found him standing there, facing her. The murderous look on his face made her think twice about the prank she had just played at him.

He exhaled in relief. "Thank you." Then he stepped in. Throwing another glance at Rinoa, he said, "I need to change clothes."

Rinoa nodded. "Ok. I'll go outside. Call me when you're done."

Squall nodded and closed the door as Rinoa had stepped out. Then, he locked the door.

"I knew you were gonna do that?!" Rinoa growled. "Squall," she threatened, "If you don't open this door this instant, I'll bang it like I've never banged any other door in my life and the entire Garden will hear it! I swear." Hearing no reply from the other side of the door, she slammed her clenched fist against it and, to her surprise, she went through the door. Squall was half dressed when it happened, and they stared at each other in  shock.

"I thought you…?" his words trailed off as the shock of her walking through walls had hit him again. Rinoa, on the other hand, was in shock as she stared at him standing at the other end of the room, his shirt in his hand. For a second she even hoped she had entered a little bit later when his pants are…

_I went through the closed door!_

She started to panic. "I… I'm a ghost!"

With unconcealed astonishment, he crossed the room and stood face to face with Rinoa. He reached his hand out, and adding up to his near-insanity (which he had started accepting just early this morning), his hand went through her face.

"What the--"

She tried to grasp his arm and failed. "Squall… I've… I've become a… a ghost!"

He stared at her, refusing to answer.

_This is tragedy as I have expected. _Squall thought to himself as he looked at Rinoa standing by his window, her thoughts drifting and her eyes blank, her arms crossed protectively over her chest.  _This is definitely tragedy. _And same as before, he had no logical reason left in his hand to keep his thinking straight.

"What happened to me?" she asked. "Was there something wrong in the spell I used?"

Squall sighed. He really had nothing to say to that.

"Or maybe… impossible!" she said, continuing her monologue. "No one at home would vanish me… and no, if I was vanished to remain in this time to be able to reseal the link between the past and present, I have probably materialized and became visible for everyone to see, not other way around."

"And… could it be that they knew some other way to… Stop thinking!!!" she told herself. "Stop thinking! This is your fault. This is your consequence. Just… just… let… it… come." Completely distressed, she closed her eyes and blocked her ears. The next minute, Squall was behind her.

 "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

She looked at him as if he had said the dumbest thing on earth. "No." she shook her head. "I merely wanted to warn you and…"

"You couldn't face the fact that the one you love is gone… so you went back through time to change things… and when it dawned at you that you couldn't…"

His words stung. "Stop!"

"You preferred to stay here… where the one you love is alive."

Rinoa felt like crying. She was on the verge of a big problem and he's lashing her with… with rationality. _He was right._

And Squall knew it. He wanted to feel victorious, but he was feeling just as miserable. One reason why he hated miserable people is this… they contaminate the world with their misery and even he had no escape. Come to think of it, he could feel her misery, too. Rinoa's story was utterly romantic, he had to admit, but romance robs even the most intellectual person of his ability to think. With a secret laugh, he vowed never to be that miserable and that… that stupid.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

"For what?! What else is it for?" Rinoa retorted. She wanted him to think that she was furious at him in order to cover up the fact that she thinks he was right. If this guy before her is the Squall she first met, he would probably say "I knew it all along" with a knowing look on his face. She didn't want that.

"Because he died." Squall said, still refusing to acknowledge that he and her Squall are but one person.

Rinoa shrugged. "I guess… I don't really know what will happen to me. If I die or something, will you at least remember me and be extra careful in the days to come." She started to sit down the bed, thought about it, and chose to remain standing instead.

Squall nodded. "Sure. For now, what do we do?"

Rinoa eyed him as if it was really stupid of him to ask. "What to do? What to do? Nothing else but wait till my clock ticks off."

"Until your clock ticks off? Are you sure?" He shook his head. "Do you know how serious this is, really…"

Rinoa shrugged. "I don't even know what to think."

"And that's why you're not thinking."

She frowned. "I am thinking."

He shot her a cool I-don't-think-so look that got Rinoa's temper shooting up to danger zone.

"Listen.." she said as she stepped closer to him, pointing her finger to emphasize her point. "If you're not going to sympathize with me, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd just shut your mouth!"

Ellone was looking at Selphie, all the answers to her questions in her eyes. Just minutes ago, Selphie came banging on Ellone's door, enlisting the latter's help to contact Rinoa whichever way they can and finally tell her to come back. Or if by any case she  didn't know how to return, they could help her out. Unfortunately, none of the possibilities surfaced because Ellone couldn't find Rinoa. There was completely no trace.

"Where could she be?" Selphie broke the deafening silence, reading the misery in Ellone's usually twinkling eyes. "She wouldn't have used a different magic, something you are not aware of, right?"

"I know everything about magic, Selphie, believe me, and this only means one thing…"

Selphie had foreseen the answer even before it escaped Ellone's lips. "She's dead." She whispered with mixed horror and grief.

"However, I'm worried that maybe Rinoa doesn't know the trouble she'd got herself into."

Rinoa gave Squall a crestfallen look. "I can't even eat. I'll die!"

Squall, who was surprised when she suddenly emerged beside him in the Training Center and was simply too proud to admit it, sheathed his gunblade (not the one she had been familiar with, but an older, smaller and undoubtedly lighter version).

"I can't even touch a thing!" she demonstrated this by attempting to snatch a twig off the tree behind them and failed. The twig simply went through her open palm. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I don't sweat. I don't feel anything! I'm practically nothing… like… like air!"

Squall had seen glimpses of this outrage, and he had dealt it the best way he deemed possible: ignoring her.

"Ok. Ok. I forgot. You don't care."

"I told you." He said softly. "And my logic doesn't match yours…"

"Fortunately."

"Unfortunately." He argued. "I don't know anything about whatever spoof you've done to yourself."

"Spoof?!" That was too worse a term. "This is no spoof?! I am real. And I am nothing."

He eyed her, in that way that never failed to make her feel like she'd said something absolutely dumb. And rechecking herself, she did say something dumb… but that's how it is. She's here, in this time and place, and yet she's but a… a ghost!

"I hate you!" she told him.

Squall simply shrugged as he bit his lip from saying: _so there's no more  reason for coming here._ He was being rude, but what's there to be done? Days ago, he barely believed she was for real, and now, he couldn't bring himself into believing that she's _not-so-real_ all of a sudden. But then again the girl never failed to bring out the kindness he couldn't believe he possessed and after a few rounds in the Training Center, he brought her to Balamb.

"A FORTUNE TELLER?!" Rinoa hissed as she dragged Squall out of the creepy, smelly tent and toward the back of a vacant house nearby. "What are we doing here. Are you out of your mind?!"

Squall found an ironically funny reply to that. "In the past few days, I couldn't help but think so."

Rinoa threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Oh geez!"

"I don't know anything about this weird magic of yours and there is no one here capable of understanding that but the fortune teller."

"And you're naïve enough to believe that these people do have magic."

"No."

Rinoa shrieked.

"But I'm taking my chances."

"You're crazy."

"Yes, and despite the fact that the gypsy in there will think I'm clinically insane, I thought about doing this in hopes that she might be of any help.  Yes, I think I've completely ran out of logic in attempting to help you."

The logic sank in, and Rinoa have never felt so embarrassed in her entire life!

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got more _meaningful_ things to do." He was about to leave.

"No, wait." Rinoa said softly, crimson shame creeping up to her face. "I-I'm sorry… and thank you for helping me. I-we should get in there now, I think."

Squall exhaled, and without a word, walked toward the small tent and, lifting the flap serving as its door, he stepped inside.

Looking down at a pond of mirror-like still water, her shrieking laughter echoed in the dismal forest of the cursed.


	5. Old, New World

The gypsy was looking at him with a disturbing mix of interest and… and something horribly puzzling which he couldn't define. However, he dismissed it as her habit since although it was his first time to visit and actually see a fortune teller, everyone knows that people claiming to predict the future in order to earn a living are far from normal.

Staring at a low table before him and the round, glass object settled at the very center of it, he took a long, awkward look at the person seating opposite of him. "Sit down." She softly said with a grim smile. Making a quick, discreet glance over his shoulder, he checked where Rinoa was, and found her standing not too far away from him.

"Now, now… she sure won't be going anywhere."

Squall was shocked, and he thinks he heard Rinoa gasp, but he decided not to let it show. After all, he's constantly wearing that impenetrable façade. Glancing at the thick and unwashed red rag on the floor, he sat down. Nothing about the place made him comfortable: the purpose, the mood, the tent, the rags, the fortune teller.

"I suppose both of you are here for terribly tough answers."

"Most people are."

"But the answers you seek are not like those sought by most people." She said, glancing at the round, glass object… something like a glass ball. "And the answers to them, I sure can give even without question."

Squall arched an eyebrow, conveying his disbelief.

"Young man, if you do not believe in things that you cannot explain, you certainly shouldn't believe in anything at all." She said slowly. "Because there are no such thing as logical explanations… just acceptable ones." With a stroke of her hand over the glass ball, it glowed into a blinding white light which seemed to have swallowed the entire place as a deafening laughter echoed, getting louder and louder every second. Upon instinct, Squall leaped to Rinoa's side and had her wrapped protectively in his embrace until the white light had faded and the laughter had vanished into silence. Squall turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. Rinoa was still in his arms, clinging to him in fear.

"It's over." He said, running his fingers through her black disarrayed hair. She slowly opened her eyes and Squall found himself sinking deep into its depths. It took them a while to recover and finally be aware of where they are.

Rinoa's mouth was half open as she struggled to stand to her feet. The place was all too familiar to her: the cracking soil, the dark atmosphere… and to finish the touch, she glanced at Squall whom she should be cradling in her arms during the dissolution of Ultemecia's time compression spell.

Squall was completely clueless while sweeping his gaze across the ghastly scene surrounding them. His gaze finally landed on Rinoa's beautiful face. "Where are we?"

"It's from the past… no, I mean, my past. Your future."

"I'll be here?"

"Yes, yes you were. The Sorceress Wars had just ended here, and we were on the winning side." She took several steps away from him and whispered, "Yes… we were." To her surprise, Squall had appeared behind her. The usual tenderness were not in his eyes, unfortunately, though for a minute Rinoa hoped he is the Squall she once knew.

"You shouldn't leave my side…" he warned, holding her hand unconsciously. "Just in case."

You shouldn't leave my side, either… just in case…

And the "just in case" they both feared came not a minute later when the world started spinning really fast, the place changing from one familiar place to another. Memories shifting from one even to another. It was maddening, and in a snap an entire lifetime has been told to them in short glimpses… some she identified, most she didn't. And then, just when Rinoa thought this torture would go on forever, it suddenly stopped. The found themselves in quiet countryside likened to Winhill but still not exactly Winhill itself. People walking barefoot were clothed in long-sleeved, thin robes with varying colors. And they were all looking curiously at them. Obviously, their clothing were far different from theirs, making them undeniably coming from another world.

"Where are we?" Squall whispered to her.

"I don't know." She whispered back when they decided to start walking. "I've been to many places with Squall but I've never seen this place or these people before. Their culture is, without doubt, unfamiliar to me. But one thing I noticed…"

Squall finished the sentence for her. "They dress like the fortune teller."

"Exactly."

He chuckled. "And may I ask in whose time are we in now?"

"Hers."

"Ours."

"We can't be certain of that!" she growled. "But one thing's for sure: that fortune teller of yours wasn't a phony."

His shoulders shifted in bitter mirth. "Now that's assuring."

It didn't take them a long while to figure the place out. First, they learned that the place wasn't as "uncivilized" as the two of them had agreed upon first impression. It wasn't a lot different from Balamb, only, their way of life was more… relaxing. Unstressed. Unpolluted. Unsoiled… not exactly.

Rinoa gasped in surprise as a claw like hand closed around her wrist in a vise-like grip, pulling her toward a red painted bungalow house with local design. Squall was quicker, though, and far stronger, tightening his hold on her other hand and yanking the stranger's hand off.

"Get away!" he warned in a dangerous, steel-sharp hiss, casting a deadly look sidewise. In that glance he caught sight of the half-naked women standing in front of the red bungalow house with several men, doing the things anyone would expect from a whorehouse.

Rinoa's arm materialized around his waist, clinging for protection. He didn't realize until then that she was no longer as invisible as she was back in Balamb garden.

"I think we have to get a more suitable clothing for you." He told her, pulling his gaze off the whorehouse and resuming their aimless walk. The sort of clothing she's wearing is no doubt too revealing by their standards. That guy must've mistaken her for a hooker.

"I think so, too." She answered, realizing that he had came up with the similar conclusion in her mind. "Although I have no idea how the hell we're gonna do that."

They did it. Actually, Squall did it by trading his blue top. His Balamb Garden uniform, to their surprise, was worth two nice-looking local outfit. To Squall, he was surprised it was worth anything at all. But what really amazed them was how weird he looked in the local outfit. It made him feel like he was wearing his bed sheet. When he saw Rinoa, however, he thought she looked stunning. Later on, he dismissed the fact that with a face like that, she would look stunning even in rags.

"Let's get going." He said, opening the door. "We should find our way back before dark."

Still the insensitive fool. Rinoa thought to herself with a sigh. She was hoping for the slightest glimmer of approval or admiration in his eyes. There was nothing. He even completed the package by saying 'let's get going…'. Exhaling, she followed him and satisfied herself by darting daggers of glances at his broad back. She knew, no matter how she tried to be optimistic, that the two of them are stuck here… perhaps for the rest of their lives. And she knew, no matter how hard he tried to look pessimistic, that Squall is really pissed off by the fact that he will be spending the rest of his life in this mysterious place and that he was simply trying to press optimism into his bloodstream to keep his hope going. Rinoa even predicted that he had been blaming her, mentally, for things she certainly had take part of… like the two of them ending up in this place. However, she didn't foresee him submitting to the painful reality… at least, not for a day.

"Alright." He said, throwing his hands in the air and turning to face her. "I give up. We've asked practically everyone, searched practically everywhere and still haven't found a single clue to where that supernatural experience has taken us."

Rinoa, feeling utterly guilty, tried to look straight into his eyes but couldn't. "I- I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked in a tired voice.

"For everything. You were not supposed to be included in this mess, which, by the way, is my masterpiece."

He was frowning, but the words that slipped from his mouth defied the wrath that Rinoa feared. "What's to be done?" he said with a light shrug. "I guess we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah." She sniffed. "But on the lighter side, I got my mission accomplished."

With that, a dark scowl landed on his face. "A what?"

"I got you stuck here with me in a place which, to my assessment, has never laid eyes on violence… ever."

"And?"

"And, you'll be safe."

He growled. "You know, I really don't understand why you're so ecstatic about our safety, given that it's not the perfect time nor place for us to feel safe."

"You know what the problem with you is?" she asked coolly.

"No, and I certainly don't want to hear it from you."

"Fine!" Rinoa spun on her heel and left the scene as fast as she could. Although she didn't have any particular place to run to, she didn't want to be stuck there with Squall's infectious foul mood either. Given the choice to stay behind and to keep her distance, Rinoa chose the latter. Besides, how much more blaming can a person at fault take?

So there they went, Rinoa marching her way to nowhere and Squall following not so far behind. Several steps later, Rinoa decided to give it up, fighting with him won't get them out of here. If there was one person who could think of the best solutions in seemingly pressing situations, taht would be him.. not her. "So what do you think, where are we going?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You're leading the way."

"I'm just walking."

"And I'm just following you."

Wow, this is great. Rinoa stopped walking, turned around to face him and sighed. "We can't hate each other now." she began, "I don't know where to go, and my guess is you're just as clueless as I am. Any argument won't send us back home, Squall."

He simply paused, looked at her, then continued walking. This time, he led the way and Rinoa trailed behind.

"I really don't understand why we're here. Why would the gypsy send us here? Was she angry at us? Did we annoy her in any way..? What do you think?"

Silence.

"I guess we should find a new gypsy, a nicer one, who could send us back."

Silence.

"Okay, are you still angry at me? I understand you because for one thing, I was the one who got you into this mess. But like I said, hating each other will not send us back." Doubling her steps to catch up with his long, pace-eating strides, she quickly grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around. "Hey.."

"I'm not angry." he said.

"Really.."

"Awhile ago you said something about sorceress wars."

"Oh, that.." Rinoa was somewhat surprised. During that time she absolutely thought he wasn't paying any attention to her. "That was a war fought - and won - during our time. You led us against the sorceress."

"Who?"

"You."

"No. Who was the sorceress?"

"Ultimecia. There were many sorceresses involved, including Matron." _And me_, she whispered to herself.

"Matron!" he repeated, surprised.

"Yes, and..."words suddenly died in her lips as a painful reality sunk in.

"And?"

Rinoa stared blankly at him. "Wait a minute. _I _came from the future and now, _I'm_ changing the past..just like Ultimecia."

"But you're not a sorceress."

"I was."

Silence.

"What does she looklike?"

"Who?" Rinoa asked back, half of her mind drifting in mid-air.

"The sorceress.."

"Do you want me to describe her? I used to see glimpses of her in my dreams."

"No. But is there anything about this place that seem to connect to her.. like similarities with the gypsy, maybe."

"No." she started shaking her head. "no similarities."

He nodded.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on.. say it.."

"I was thinking maybe your sorceress had something to do with this."

"But died after _we _defeated her."

"I was assuming she wasn't. And I can't think of anybody else." he shrugged. "But she's dead so..."

"Leading us back to the one question: why are we here."

They started walking side by side, both in deep thought.

"Maybe that gypsy of yours was a sorceress.. remeber, your present was my past. And given that case, sorceresses are yet to be destroyed in your time. They're yet to be labeledas a threat to mankind."

Squall nodded. "I see your point."

"And if she could see the future, maybe she knew who we are... or, who wewould be in the future."

He nodded again.

"How do we go back?"

"This is a place we do not recognize.." Squall began, "Could there be any place here which is still present in our time.. in both yours and mine?"

"Yeah, something we could indentify. Something we at least know something about."

He nodded.

"But, howearly in time are we?"

Silence.

"We can find out.."

"How?"

They both beheld a huge, more formalhouse with walls and trimmed bushes. Most of the people that come in and go out carry heavy bound books - thank heavens they have books here - and it was safe to assume that the place before them is some sort of library.

Rinoa started to giggle as grabbed Squall's right arm and dragged him closer to their library.

"Don't get your hopes up." he warned.

"At least there's hope! I'll definitely die without it!"

The stale scent of wood and parchment paper hung in the air, and people inside were busy walking here and there, books and papers in hand. Rinoa could not find one friendly face who would accomodate them, so they led themselves in. Staring at the most disorganized library they have ever seen, Squall and Rinoa figured their mission here isn't going to be easy.

"You start here. I'll begin at the other end."

She mocked a salute. "Yes sir!"

An hour later, Rinoa's amusement dissolved in thin air. "This is hopeless. I give up. This," she dusted one book and coughed, "is a dead end. We'll never make it back. Hey Squall,"

Squall was on the other side of the shelf, hovering over titles of books then skimming and scanning over some that seem relevant. He saw an map, and upon noticing the absence of the three gardens, figured that they could possibly be fifty years back... or longer.

"Squall..."

What now...

Rinoa appeared from behind with a dark scowl on ther face. "This is poinless."

Shaking his head, he showed her the map. "Do you notice anything here?"

She eyed the book with disinterest but read it anyway, and upon staring at the map she realized that none of the three gardens - Trabia, Galbadia and Balamb - were present. Even the Sorceress Memorial was nothing but dry desert. Tearing her eyes off the book, she glanced at Squalland frowned. "_Where_ and _when_ are we?"

"I'm not really sure of that."

"But,"

"But, I can tell you that we've travelled approximately fifty years back in time... or worse.."

She swallowed hard. "That's fifty years from _your_ time?"

He nodded.

"This is scary." she said, retreating her gaze back to the book in hand. "What if we don't get back."

"That's possible."

"I don't want to stay here.."

Squall frowned. "But what if we don't have any choice?"

Rinoa sighed and kept silent.

"I refuse to stay here either." he whispered. "But I've ran out of ideas."

"I know. Me too." Rinoa sadly added.

Not one word was spoken in the next few minutes, both Squall and Rinoa were in deep thought. Utterly occupied were they that the presence of an audience escaped their senses.

* * *

fW: I'm sorry it took a.. what the-! It's been a year since I last uploaded! What the-! Sorry folks.. but here is chapter five.. hope I didn't turn my readers down. I was busy with school, and well, kind of "inspiration-less". haha. I haven't found the drive to write until recently, and as a first move I continued writing some of my unfinished fics. Again, sorry it took me sooooooo long. Enjoy! 


	6. Sorcery

**Chapter Six**

_"Don't leave me... please..." _

"Wake up! Rinoa wake up!" Squall said, shaking her back to reality. "Wake up!"

She opened a pair of tearful eyes. "She's going to kill us.. she's going to..."

"Who's _she_?"

"The lady... the lady..." she said, burying her face in her hands. "She's going to kill us.."

Squall wrapped his right arm around her. "It's just a dream, Rinoa." He then looked up the ceiling and sighed. This is getting more and more complicated, and he feared the time of surrender is about to come. He had been thinking last night as was in his bed, wide awake. If sorcery had anything to do with this, and if Rinoa was indeed a sorceress, the solution could only come from her. But, she's as puzzled as he is… how will she solve a problem that she couldn't understand?

A loud explosion from outside broke the flow of thoughts in his head.

"What was that?" Rinoa asked Squall who was already on his feet. He knew there will be another one.

"We have to leave." He said, grabbing Rinoa by the wrist and dragging her off the bed. People inside the Inn were in panic: running here and there, screaming, dragging suitcases and stuffing it with their valuables as quick as they could. Taking the stairs was not an option, it was impossible to go through the throng of people competing over who goes down first.

Another explosion. The Inn was hit, and a wall collapsed.

"Don't let go."

Rinoa looked at him and nodded, her eyes round with terror.

"Don't be scared, we're not gonna die here." He looked around. No other staircase except the one before them, and it's filled with terrified people pushing and arguing. No window in sight, however, there are windows inside their room. So clenching Rinoa's hand he rushed back to their room, opened the window and looked down. The Inn had two floors, and to his assessment, he could crawl his way down the wall, thanks to the stone bricks.

"We'll crawl down this wall, Rinoa. It's or only exit. The wall surface is rough, and there are edges you can hold and step onto."

Another explosion. This time it was a bit far from the Inn.

He turned to her. "Can you do it?"

She nodded.

He got off first, and in seconds he was already outside, looking up. "Rinoa... come on!"

She swallowed hard and carefully got out of the window.

Squall glanced quickly to his side then back to Rinoa. People were running here and there, a handful of which were in red clothes.

Another explosion. Rinoa stopped.

"It's okay, just keep going. I've got you."

Another explosion. It's getting closer to them.

Squall glanced left and saw a red guy running toward them. He looked back at Rinoa who had crawled more than halfway down the rough wall. "Rinoa, jump!"

"What!"

"JUMP!"

"I… I can't!"

"I'll catch you!"

Another explosion. The world was slowly eaten by black oblivion. And then slowly came silence.

He fell to the ground, earth shook and the Inn crumbled. Something had hit him on the head and he was dizzy. He kept fighting the invisible enemy, swaggering as he threw punches here and there. A blow to his side ended the fight. The bell rung, and he lost the round.

_I have to catch her_..

He couldn't open his eyes.

_Why didn't you just jump, dammit!_

He should open his eyes. He wanted to. He could. Sharp, blinding light welcomed him, forcing him to close his eyes again but he didn't want to stay in that dark place. Rinoa's counting on him. He's going to bring them back to _their_ time, and until then, he'll never rest.

"Are you alright?"

She seems worried. "Rinoa?"

"I'm sorry, but you are the only survivor I found."

"What!" he tried to get up. "What happened? Why was the village attacked?"

His rescuer was on her way out. "Save all your questions for later. Try to rest."

"No. I need you to answer them now."

The short lady with fair complexion, long, chestnut brown hair and sad green eyes walked toward him and sat down the edge of the bed. "Havana is a peaceful place, loved by peaceful people. We depend upon our fields for food. Our homes are kept warm by fire. The seas and rivers provide us water and fish. Cows give us milk. We live life the way people really should. Sadly, some people want us to embrace a new form of living which we do not fully understand. They want to transform everything into something else. Baron Waldon wanted to change this piece of heaven into a place of his liking... a place far different from what you have seen before."

"Baron?"

"Hardly a royalty. He came out of nowhere and claimed the land to be his. Every inch had been claimed by a man named Bautus and after that, he established a royalty composed of his men... thus, the royalty." she frowned. "Rumor has it that he saved Bautus' life several times and this ensured his place in the royalty, though he was never part of Bautus' inner circle."

Squall frowned as he allowed the facts to sink in. This was never mentioned in any history book, and he had never heard of any Bautus or Waldon or pseudo-monarchy. "And Waldon was behind the attack?"

She nodded.

"I've seen people in red cloaks, are they Waldon's men?"

"His share of Bautus' indoctrinated followers."

_Maybe this place had been destroyed in history_. Squall thought. _But where are Bautus and his men? And where si Rinoa? _"Where are we?"

"The outskirts of town. The marketplace had been terribly destroyed by the attack. You're the only one I found. I hate to be the one telling this but aside from you, the ones left are beyond survival."

"No." He tried to stand up. "I'll go there now."

She exhaled. "I told you, you have to rest!"

"I have to find her... if she's dead, I want to see her body."

"I'm not resting until I find her."

She stood up and shrugged as he watched the brown-haired guy leave the room. "I'm not going to stop you, if that's your choice. Just come back afterwards, you still need some rest."

He didn't answer. The brown-haired guy simply closed the door behind him and squinted as he walked beneath the heat of the sun. It took him great effort to reach the marketplace, but upon reaching his destination it seemed that all effort left had been drained to the last drop. Not one structure was left untouched. A handful of people were walking around, lifting manageable chunks of brick and wooden walls, looking for living people to rescue. There are also some who walk the streets in terrible shock, their eyes staring balnkly into shadows of terror that occured days ago. These are survivors, contrary to what she had told him, but he felt that if Rinoa had survived, he would have a hard time looking for her. Heaps of bricks, wood, dead bodies and trees are all over the place. It was hard to imagine that some have survived, but he told himself that Rinoa is among them.

Her arms and feet were so heavy she could barely move them. And the cold, hard stone gave her no comfort. Every inch of her body ached, and tears stung her skin as she wept. _Squall, where are you? _Flashes of the explosion and how the wall collapsed came to her, slowly restoring her drained strength. She tried to pull herself up, and it was then the chains around her wrists and ankles materialized. Walls surrounder her, she couldn't hear a thing, and her muscles were rock heavy. Every movement required considerable effort.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

She swept her eyes across the box-like compartment and found one small, rectangular window. Little light comes through. Air was thin and stale. Rinoa felt enclosed in a coffin, and this will eventually serve as her resting place unless she gets out. But how? She couldn't see any door or hole to crawl into. The window was too small. And she was securely shackled, movements are limited - if not impossible.

Rinoa closed her eyes and tried to recall everything that happened after the explosion. She could still remember releasing her grip but Squall didn't catch her. She fell to the ground, then caught a glimpse of Squall wrestling someone in red. She was desperately struggling to move when something hard fell over her. And then... she could barely recall anything after that. Next thing she knew, she just woke up in this concrete box, her body aching, her wrists and ankles in chains. Who could've locked her here? What happened? What could she have possibly done to end up shackled and locked in this cell. She was trapped beneath those chunks of bricks that fell over her, and possibly unconscious until several minutes ago. And then she wakes up in here without Squall by her side.

_Squall..._

_Could he be held prisoner in a box like this? Maybe... maybe he's in a different cell. Right. Maybe he's out there. And who knows, maybe he's in a cell right next to mine._ Her spirits soared as she thought more of the possibility. Filling up her lungs with air, she began calling his name... first in a faint whisper then gradually getting louder.

"Squall! Where are you!.."

"It's Rinoa, I'm in here! Squall, answer me!"

Nothing. Tears of helplessness increased as the thought of dying in this cold prison occured to her. And she remembered, it was her idea to go back though time. She knew it was wrong, but did it nevertheless. Dying here could be the price of her actions.

The door hinges squeaked as he opened the door. He could see her setting the table as the sweet aroma of cooked food reminded him of his hunger.

"Oh, you're back."

He closed the door behind him and walked slowly toward the dining table. She was busy pouring soup over a large, wooden bowl. "I thought you're not coming back."

"I doubt it." he said, watching her cut the bread with a weird knife. "I still need answers from you."

She looked up and frowned. "Answers?"

"You told me there were no survivors."

She turned around, hid the knife inside a cabinet and took her seat. "I was aftraid you won't come back."

"So what if I don't?"

"Then your story ends. Your girl dies with hunger and rots in the dungeon and the future changes. It doesn't have to change, you see, everything happens for a reason. Any change, no matter how small, could make a very big difference." she explained, gesturing for him to sit down and eat. He ignored her.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I don't know, I just felt that I shouldn't."

He slammed his palms on the wooden table. "Don't you play with me you gypsy!"

"I'm not playing with you. Actually I'm here to help. If you're not interested, you may leave. Remember, I saved your life. If not for me you would have died there. I came to rescue you and your girl and bring you two back to your time." she said with a streak of anger in her voice. "Now, if you will eat, eat now."

He sat down but took no interest in eating. "Why are we here? Who brought us here?"

"Your girl did. Why? Because she was too weak to overcome her grief and was using her emotions ahead of her mind, quite an easy target for Sorceress Raja."

"Sorceress... what does she want!"

She shrugged. "Revenge, my boy. She has the capacity to see the future, and you're the one who ended the reign of her kind."

"Of your kind." he corrected in a silky voice.

"I'm not like them."

"But you practice sorcery, nevertheless. How did you learn about us?"

She took a large bite of bread."You said so yourself, I practice sorcery. Therefore, I am a sorceress. I can find out anything about everything."

"What makes you think Sorceress Raja won't figure us out sooner or later."

"She will, but we're prepared." There was a wily twinkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"We."

"Yes, we. All we have to do is find her."

He frowned. "I don't trust you."

"I know. But I'm the only help you can get."

Squall sighed. "Why are you helping us?"

"I don't think you should know why."

He shook his head. _This is too risky,_ he told himself. _What if she's working with sorceress Raja. It's a possibility, they're both sorceresses. And she knows too much. Her timing is too good_. He frowned at the piece of bread in his hand. _What if this is a trap. At this time I amconfused, and vulnerable, like Rinoa was when I died. What if she's Raja herself... with a diferent face... in a different set of clothing._ He recalled how the villagers had warned him about this gypsy. They were convincing him to stay somewhere else, but were to hesitant to really tell him how dangerous this gypsy was. Yes, she gave the answers to his questions but how accurate could those be? _This is a trap_. But a trap he was willing to step into... because he had no other choice.

_Quite an easy target... _he thought to himself. "I need to find Rinoa."

"I wasn't able to find your girl. Someone must have found her first. I don't think she's dead, else we have found her dead."

"The villagers haven't found her either."

The gypsy looked up and their eyes met. Someone else has her.

Squall stood up. "We need to find her. Now."

* * *

fW: The end is near! hahaha. just hang in there, several more chapters to go! I can't wait! 


	7. The Gift of Time

She kept watching over him like a guard dog, oblivious to the time that runs ahead of her slow, lonely world. The sorry news Dr. Odine had said earlier ago echoed in her head, bouncing off against its limits ad nagging at her like a disturbed conscience. There's nothing left to be done, and the fact that she's watching him die hurts so much that walking on fire barefoot is a more preferrable state.

"Don't go.." she whispered as she laid her head on the bed. And for the first time in days, she fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Muffled voices were the only audible sound from that damnable box, she tried to replace the mumbles with words but to no success. _What is going on out there?_ The past few days, there had been nothing but silence. Now, she could hear sounds of human speech, people walking, running, and perhaps some other things thrown here and there. The ground shook for time to time, she could feel it, and it brought panic to her breaking spirit. But death is bliss, she welcomed it with open arms. Someday she and Squall will meet again, and it will be a happily ever after. No more tears. No more deaths. Just happiness. Bliss. Hoping to bring Squall back to life was a mistake, she should stop believing in miracles. After all, she's not a child anymore. Losing people is part of life, even if in her case, it meant losing a part of her as well. Squall is dead. She'll definitely die and rot in this cell. She'll never see her friends again. And they'll forget about her, too, eventually, because death is a fact of life. People die, but only the dumb ones court disasters that lead to their demise. _Dumb ones... like me._

"Listen to me", she said hurriedly. "I can bring you back to your time.. but I will have to bring everything back to the way it was. The way it should be."

Squall couldn't decide. He had too much in his head, it felt like he couldn't think about anything any longer.

"Which means you will die."

He looked at the gigantic floating figure of a woman before them, the he fixed his gaze to her small face and maveled at how beautiful she was. A long gown of silk which flows down to ther bare feet, with an undistingushable hue that glows despite the light of day; she had a long silver hair that curls slightly as it reaches down to her hips. He could not believe such a magical creature ever existed, and it was his mother who had control over such powerful summon. His mother! Who would've thought that this unbelievable journey would lead him to her.

"SQUALL! I need you to answer me now!"

Her face was angelic, but her aquamarine eyes mirrored something he wasn't sure about; either she was looking at him with arrogance or disdain. Or was she irritated by his curiosity? "I wish to stay." he told the guardian of time, who frowned and shook her head in such a slow, graceful manner.

"All these years, all I've ever wanted was to have someone, mother." Squall explained, lowering his head to gaze at the gypsy - his mother - beside him. "And now, I have you. I will die anyway, I won't go back. I'd rather die, here."

The gypsy frowned. "You have to return. That is your time. This is ours."

"I am here, now, am I not?"

"You do not belong here. Besides," she squinted at the guardian of time. "Rinoa is running out of time. The great destruction will happen any minute from now, and I have already told you what will happen."

A while ago, when he was very eager to find Rinoa and the gypsy couldn't stop him from doing so, she told him everything he needed to know about this place.. that rebellion is about to take place and the sorcerers of this time, such as herself, are divided into different sides. Havana will sink into the ocean. People will die. Sorceresses will fall. "It was Ultimecia who prevailed." the gypsy told him, "that's why you have to go back and kill her. That is your mission, in your time."

With his mother's brief but clear revelations of what is yet to come, Squall learned of the curse that Raja had bestowed upon him. The scar on his forehead. His untimely death. "It was her curse to kill all that belonged to me..." his mother had said, "and I thought I could change it. I'm still trying to change it until now, but all I could do was prolong your time. I'm so sorry."

He again looked at the guardian before them. _To postpone my death, to prolong my time... all within the mercy of the guardian of time. _His mother had done her duty. The guardian had fullfilled hers. He must accomplish his.

"Whatever you want." he said to the gypsy.

Rinoa could hear loud blasts from around her. Pieces of concrete showered her face, and thank goodness those were little crumbs coming from the ceiling. She didn't want to be crushed by a huge chunk, she thought jokingly to herself, that would make her appear like a flat corpse. Now that she's going to die, her "last mental will and testament" is to at least leave behind a beautiful corpse.

Another thundering sound. The earth shook. More concrete showers. As the atmosphere cleared, Rinoa looked up and saw that her ceiling was sagging, held intact by a metal strand. Her heart raced as the chunk swung sideways. It swung. Swung. And the metal snapped.

Squall looked at his mother one last time. "I will never forget."

They gypsy gave an affectionate smile as she stared at her son, marveled at his slight resemblance to his father, and memorized every contour of his face.

"It has been nice being with you, son." she felt a painful longing as the fact finally sunk in that she'll never see him again. Years later, she will give birth to such a fine boy. After Havana's nightmare comes to a close, and Waldon wakes from the spell Raja had bestowed upon him... she felt the longing grow stronger and sighed. Destiny had forbidden her to find happiness by taking away her family. And now, it was a mere control over fate that has settled this meeting with her child.

She looked at the guradian of time - her friend and her soldier - as she waved one last time and sent Squall back to his time. The path through time has once again been sealed. Everything will go back to the way it should be. She was left staring into thin air, her eyes were sensitive to the temperature. She was crying.

The guardian of time flew to her side and revealed an open palm before her. A transparent bead appeared in her hand, and as the gypsy lifted her gaze to her, she nodded. That bead was supposed to contain Squall's thoughts from the day Rinoa emerged from another time.

The gypsy's tears flowed endlessly. "Thank you." she whispered.

The guardian did not remove Squall's memories, instead, she gave it to him... as a gift.

Squall felt her presence and stirred.

"Squall?"

"You're still here?"

"You're awake?"

Squall didn't answer. Instead, he stared blankly at the ceiling and whispered, "Some things can never be avoided, huh?"

She sensed the helplessness in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"Naahh." he said. "I love you."

Rinoa cherished the word deep within her heart. "I love you."

Then he laid his hand gently on the small of her back and carried the moment with him, forever. And as he closed his eyes, he thanked the guardian for letting him go back to this moment one last time.

**.:EPILOGUE:.**

"Wow, this is amazing."

Rinoa, Squall and the rest of the room turned to Dr. Kadowaki as she came in through the doorway. Her light mood and ecstatic tone gave everyone a hint of the good news that is yet to come.

"What?" Zell asked the beaming doctor.

"Squall," she said, deliberately ignoring Zell. "There is something we need to discuss." And with that, Squall got up from the matress and walked toward her. Dr. Kadowaki led Squall out of the Infirmary and left everyone in silence.

"So now we have to guess.." Irvine mumbled.

"It must be a very important matter." Zell answered back. "She only wanted to speak to Squall."

Silence. And as if someone poured cold water over the entire Infirmary room, everyone hurriedly headed for the door, pushing one another in a battle of who-goes-first. Outside, they only found a Dr. Kadowaki trapped in fits of laughter with a smiling Squall right by her side.

"My goodness, Squall, you're alright!" Rinoa screamed.

"I sure am."

She walked over to him and embraced her, not remembering a single thing about the curse, the death, the time travel. Squall whsipered his thanks, not knowing whom to address it to, but certain enough that his mother has something to do with this. Perhaps time had only prolonged his death, who knows? But time has given him this second chance, he dared not waste it. And should he die, he wouldn't worry about being forgotten.. as long as there is time left in this world, there will be memories.

* * *

fW _Ok, so I guess that's all folks! I've FINALLY finished this fic.. haha, sat down for four hours just to re-acquaint myself with the story and get it over with. I hope you liked the ending. And please visit my website_: http/ _thanks. ciao_. 


End file.
